halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:United Republic of North America
Untitled why is there a link to a halo 3 level here,it has nothing to do with it,since africa (which is where any fighting on Earth in the games takes place) is on the other side of the world from north america **If you read some more about the United States, more particularly Salem, Oregon, you'll find out why the URNA was associated with Voi, Kenya. Colonel TonyTalk 10/16/2007 Is it just me or does this sound like a succesor state/nation to the USA rather than an organization, after all, not many organizations are 'republics'. Tony, you can tell i've been waiting for this since our edit war on the USA lol! :P --Ajax 013 13:59, 16 October 2007 (UTC) **Let's see if more information comes out about this, possibly in Issue 2 of Halo: Uprising. Though it seems like the URNA is either a union like the EU, a country, or an organization. Though you might be right...you beestard. :D. Colonel TonyTalk 10/17/2007 The URNA could just be a union of Canada and the United States of America. Now, don't start nitpicking on me just because I mentioned a union of Canada and the USA, 'cause I know you Americans hate Canada. But this is just one of the possible theories. Damn, I wish Bungie would reveal some information about the national changes that have occurred on Earth in the Halo games. --UNSC Trooper Talk 18:30, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :Americans hate Canada? If there is such a meme, it's not widespread enough for me to have picked up on it. In any case, I can agree with your theory. I don't believe we've actually heard "United States of America", we've just assumed it was there because stuff inside of it still exists. --Dragonclaws(talk) 18:38, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::Americans and Canadians don't really hate each other it's just a joke.--Darth Scott 19:44, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::Contact: Harvest mentioned it twice, actually, though it's hard to tell from the context whether it still exists. ::"She had thought it would appeal to Harvest's colonists, most of which came from the heartland of Earth's old United States of America and could trace their ancestry back to the now defunct states of Scandinavia." ::Why call it the "old" United States of America? ::"The territory wasn't part of the United States, not in any formal sense. Some people who lived in the Zone still considered themselves American, but like everyone else on the planet they were citizens of the United Nations -- a sea change in governance that was inevitable once humanity began to colonize other worlds." ::That makes it sound like it's still around. ::Personally, I think that the US has split. The URNA is a separate nation in the Pacific northwest, while the "new" United States takes up the rest of the old territory. --Jordan117 06:20, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Well I think it's called the "old" United States because it's been absorbed either by the UN or the URNA. --UNSC Trooper Talk 09:17, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::Most likely it's an organization like the European Union. General TonyTalk 12/27/2007 ALL RIGHT, here's what I think. I think the North American Union is essentially one of 6 unions under the ultimate control of the UEG, but all still have some sort of autonomy. Say China with Hong Kong for example---China only deals with Hong Kong's defense and diplomatic relations. Hong Kong does everything else on its own. So the UEG could be "China" and the 6 Unions could be "Hong Kong". The unions themselves---well think of it like a sort of US state---united under a federal government, and THAT federal government, in turn, is controlled by a even higher power, being the UEG. For example---the 6 unions (North American Union, consisting of all countries within North America), the South American Union, the European Union, the African Union, the Pan-Asian Union, and the Australian-Oceania Union. The Commonwealth of Australia still exists---but its power is like a US state. Meanwhile, the reason the UEG isn't mentioned too much in the Halo games is because that its mostly based on Earth. Yes, the UEG owns all colonies and worlds under Human space. But it's sort of like...Microsoft as it was to Bungie. Bungie and all other game companies were the "colonies" and the UEG was "Microsoft", meaning that Bungie and the other companies make, mostly by themselves and mostly on their own authority---but Microsoft still essentially controlled them, just not as much. You all might be a little confused so let me sum it up---the UNSC is the primary explatory, defense, and scientific arm of the UEG. It technically still has a sort of "civilian government"---presumably the CA is both the UNSC's civilian government but at the same time acts as a sort of central civilian government for most agencies/colonies under the UEG. The Colonial Military Administration is probably Earth's arm that is responsible for not just the UNSCDF (UNSCDF, not UNSC), but most military operations under any Human agency. -LiquidNazgul (damnit, I can't use my account on Halopedia for some reason) Why do we assume it's United Republic of North America? Wouldnt Africa fit better? After all, the game takes place in Africa. Specops306, ''Kora '' 23:25, 9 February 2008 (UTC) You mean "United Republic of North Africa"? Doesn't really sound like it would make any sense, considering that North Africa doesn't really stand for anything important in Halo. It's called the "United Republic of North America" because the Fueder Construction factory is located in Salem, and Salem is located in the URNA as seen in the level Floodgate. --UNSC Trooper Talk 23:53, 9 February 2008 (UTC) : Ah, see, that's what tripped me up. I had no idea where Salem is or what it was. Thanks. Specops306, ''Kora '' 19:25, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Asked Frankie about this just now... I was at the ODST launch party in Seattle few hours ago, and guess what, I ran into Frankie! So I asked a few questions about Halo cannon, which included the United Republic of North America. What I asked was, of course, pretty basic given how little we know about it. Surprisingly enough, it turns out Frankie didn't really know a whole lot either:-) So I asked Frankie what countries URNA includes, and he said something to the effect of, "we really didn't think about it a whole lot," and could not say for certain to the extent of URNA's territorial jurisdiction. He said he'd rather not define URNA territories because that can upset some people (which I think the discussion on this page pretty much confirms), but he'd "imagine" that URNA will include The US, Canada, and Mexico. Anyway, not sure how I'd incorporate this info on the actual article. Any suggestions? P.S. Not making this up. Even got a photo taken with him, which I can provide should someone asks for it. Also, when I told him I was Halopedia member, he set me up with guys from Ascendant Justice blog. SWEET! SoulTown New Image Well thanks to the Halo Encyclopedia we now know that the URNA is just Canada, Mexico and the United States. However the image on the page still includes the countries of the Caribbean; anybody able to change this?-- [[User:Rusty-112|'Rusty']][[User:Rusty-112|'''-']][[User:Rusty-112|'112''']] 21:53, December 25, 2009 (UTC)